ginnys adventurs in Magic land
by XxPurpleTomatoxX
Summary: about ginny in howgarts plz NO FLAMES my beta isnt writng write now so be nice and review


**this is goingt o be really bad cuz my beta isnt workind for me right now so please no FLAMSE!**

_chapter 1_

ginny weasley was just starting her first day of Hogwarts when she heard some good news

mom I got made a perfect, she said becaue an owl had just come in with a letter

that's good said her mom and she gave her a new set of sparkling robes

ginnys new robes were so glittering that people stared at her everywhere she walked because they were so beautiful and expensive and glittering. the boys on the train told her that they were the pretties robes they have ever seen and ginny started blushing a little bit and then a boy called harry potter came on the train and saw her robes and fell in love with her because he always liked it when girls wore pretty robes so he asked her to marry him but im too young she said

its ok he said. we can get married without telling anyone and we can get married in the room of requierwment

ok she said and he gave her a pretty ring that sparkeld like her new robes

she went back to were her friends were sitting and showd them her new shining ring. that's so pretty they said who gave it to you? harry potter said ginny and all the girls started screaming and yelling because they liked harry potter to.

so are ou getting married to harry potter asked Sabrina ginnys teenage witch friend. well yeah said ginny. I didn't even know you guys likes eachoter said meredth ginnys other beaitful witch friend. I like him hes pretty nice said ginny

do you love him asked tulla ginnys other best friend who was really pretty. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO saud ginny. why would I love him I just met him she said in a screamy voice.

but he is very hott said Sabrina tulla and meredith. ginny threw her ring out the window and it fell on the train tracks. the train wheel ran over it and the train fell off the tracks and on to its side. oh look what you've done now said ron Weasley who was another boy in their grade that ginny likes.

it wasn't my fault said ginny but ron just glared at her and left to go talk to harry ginny looked at her friends and saw that they were all dead because the train fell over.

oh im sad now said ginny and she sat down and cried and cried and cride until she had no more wetness in her body so she drinks more water and crides more

then harry potter came in her compartment and he was alive and he said ginny im so happy youre alive now we can go get married isn't that great

but ginny doesn't think its so great because she ditched his ring and she cant tell him and she thinks she might also like ron Weasley a bit more than harry potter and she is very popular and can get any boy she likes of course becaue she is gorjus and has pretty sparkling robes and lots of friends that are now dead.

harry i lost your ring im so sorry what can I do? she asked quickly squirting water in her eye so it looked like she was crying

don't cry my dear its ok when we get to Hogwarts I will buy you a new ring and we can get married then because it would be fun ok?

ok

so the train gets in Hogwarts and ginny gets off but she forgets that harry is sleeping so she leaves with ron Weasley because she kinda likes him and they walk into the eating hall togather to eat some pumpkin becayse that is what everyone eats in Hogwarts,

ginny sits down next to her best friends Katie and batie because they are the more beautiful and popular people in the world except for ginny and they have blonde hair that shines down their backs because they are identical twins and get mixed up a lot/

so ginny site with them and ron Weasley because she likes him a lot and they eat a bunch of pumpkins and get realy fat and go to sleep in their beds

ginny wakes up in the night beccuz shes having a bad dream and in her dream she was falling down

so she runs down to the commonroom and ron Weasley is sitting there in the chair and she likes him so she blushes a whole lot and says hi and he says hi too

do you like me ron she asks yes he sais. that's cool she said and runs to the chair by the fire because she got coled and ron Weasley the boy she likes asked her if she wanted any water but she said no thanx

in the morning she walked down to eat and she wasn't hungry because she eat so much pumpkin yester day but she eats with ron Weasley again and they have froot loops because they feel loopy today. sarah and Rachel ginnys best friends come down join then and they eat a lot of lucky charms because they are feeling lucky that day.

in potions class snape asks ginny a qyestuion and she doesn't know the answer so ron Weasley tells her its cocroch and she gets a good grade in the class

after class ron Weasley goes up to gunny and says do you want to go to hogsmade with me on Sunday?

**what do you think ginnys gonna say/1 review for more chapters**


End file.
